Plans Crash on a School Day
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Dedication to 9/11. What was once thought to be an accident turns out to be an attack on America. In this story about 9/11, America doesn't get hurt by the attack, but actually takes action to defend his homeland and protect his boss from terrorists, because he's America and he's the hero darn it! Based on actual events that happened during 9/11.


**I did request a fan fiction like this to Holland-aph, but I felt I do want to write something like this myself as well. Dedications are rare to find for 9/11 and it's even rarer to find decent ones I feel fit right. Usually, America ends up injured or in the hospital during 9/11 and all the other countries become depressed. Much of it is stuff I don't really see happening, except one, which is called Hetalia 911 from . I do highly advise you to check it out, if you haven't read it.** **For now, read and enjoy. This is my dedication to 9/11.**

America was messing with his tie to make sure it looked decent. He was very laid back when it came to dressing up for a business gig, but that didn't mean he wanted to arrive sloppy. He was all about style, even if the other countries would say otherwise. Maybe it was due to England's teachings as a colony, who knows? Either way, America wanted to look decent enough for his boss' public appearance in Sarasota, Florida at a local school in front of a bunch of second graders. It was to publicize his education policy.

The policy seemed like a good idea, even if there were some cons to it as well. Either way, Bush seemed to know what he was doing and what was America to question his boss? Alot of times, plans that seem crazy end up working and plans that seem like the best idea known to man ended up being the most horrible idea. As long as the plan helped somewhat, America wasn't going to complain. He wanted his citizens to learn and be provided with the best education. What country would he be, if he didn't provide education to his young citizens?

Leaving his hotel room, he walked downstairs and waited in the lobby. He checked the time. Right now, it was 7:33. He and his boss were supposed to arrive at the school before it started, which was 8:30. America sighed before giving out a loud yawn. He was used to waking up early, being he was a farmer, but it didn't make it less of a pain in the neck.

"Are you ready?" America heard his boss, who was dressed in his black suit and tie.

"Ready as I'll ever be," America replied, rubbing his right eye before standing up and following his boss. "I think I'm gonna need some coffee." He began yawning again.

"America, try to act decent, when we get there. We're about to go to a school in front of a classroom full of second graders that are thanking us for the _No Child Left Behind_ policy. You need to be on your best behavior and show yourself as a role model."

"I know, I got cha," America replied, almost chuckling a bit. "I'm just a bit tired is all."

"Someone's been playing video games all night long last night. I'm going to take a wild guess and say it was until midnight," George Bush said, getting in the limo before America.

America was always close to his boss for protection reasons. The Secret Service protected the President, but America was the main body guard and in charge in the Secret Service along with his boss. As a country, America always lingered in the background as much as possible. Usually, his people never talked much, since he could be mistaken for his boss' son, nephew or distant cousin.

"It wasn't _all night_ ," America argued as his boss gave him a look. "Okay, it was until midnight. I'm sorry! I lost track of time."

George Bush sighed, shaking his head, while facepalming. He muttered, "one of these days, those games are going to be playing in your head during World Meetings."

America blushed, staring down at his feet as he heard his coffee being poured and handed to him by George Bush. America smiled, "thanks." then took his coffee and drank it. "I am getting better."

"I know," George Bush replied. "It isn't that I don't approve of your youth, but sometimes you need to be self aware of your actions. Even though you are in the background, you are a role model of this country. I want to help you improve through the best of my abilities, even if you may age by one year by the time I'm in my grave. I've only got four years."

"You can be reelected another four."

"That's not a guarantee. I was very close last time and you know my father doesn't hold a good reputation."

"Oh co'mon Georgie, they'll totally vote for you, regardless of your father," America cheerfully said before seeing the look George was giving him. "Don't give me that. You used to like that name."

"I'm not 32 years old anymore, America. I keep telling you to not call me that anymore, and that was a whole different lifetime ago."

America pouted, then muttered, _"my first boss didn't mind."_

"I'm not gonna even continue this conversation any longer."

The limo stopped, and then the door was opened for George Bush and America to get out. America cleared his throat, using the rear view mirror to make sure he looked decent. He followed his boss into the school before school started. The small red school stood proudly as Emma E. Brooker Elementary.

America walked through the halls behind his boss, looking to be as professional as possible, with the Secret Service lingering behind. It couldn't be helped that his youth made him stick out like a sore thumb. Still, it seemed like nobody noticed or questioned this, for now. It was only a matter of time before his boss reached the second grade classroom, the teacher Sandra Kay Daniel.

She seemed nice and greeted his boss with such a happy smile before turning to him. She asked the most popular question everyone asks when seeing America, "is this your son?"

"No, he's my country," George Bush replied.

"Oh my goodness! Is that so? How old are you?"

"Humanly speaking, I'm 19, but technically I'm 225."

"Well, I'll be darn. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. America. You can call me Ms. Daniel."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you," America replied, shaking Ms. Daniel's hand. "This is an honor for my boss to be with you today. I'll just be with my buddies over here." America pointed to the Chief and stuff with him.

"Well, thank you very much. It's an honor for the President of the United States and the United States of America himself to be here."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss," America grinned.

"School will be starting in a moment. Until then, you can make yourself comfortable in the classroom next door until I get the class ready to be introduced to you," Ms. Daniel said, turning to his boss. "Mr. President, if you need anything, just let me know." She entered into her classroom, then closed the door to prepare for class, while George Bush, America and the other chief and staff went into the classroom next door to prepare.

Inside the empty classroom, there was white walls, a colorful rug, a chalkboard, a TV set, and a small table across from the TV. America watched his boss sit down on the table with a telephone next to him. It was very early and America was bored, so he decided to watch some TV, getting out a hamburger and fries to eat. He was sitting next to his boss, watching the television, while getting himself away from the camera's views, since he was not allowed to be shown on live television or on the News.

Funny thing about being a country is that America didn't mind telling everyone he was the persona of the United States of America. Anyone, who is American, would know it right away. Though, that didn't mean America was to be public. It was for security reasons that he had to be away from the public, the radio or live television as much as possible. Only his boss could talk to the people. America represented the people, so it was his job to live among his fellow citizens and know more about his people, than his boss or government, who have so much publicity that it's impossible for them to linger among the people. It is because America's lack of fame that he knew how his people were living and is able to work as a country.

America was just watching an episode of his favorite show, smiling and relaxing for a bit. It was one of these days where he didn't have to do much work. This was mainly, because his boss was here to be thanked for his policy. On days like these, America had more breaks to eat and watch TV. People could say all they want about George Bush, but he let America have his wonderful breaks when he needed them, but not to the point that he became useless.

Just then, an Emergency News broadcast appeared, making America groan, saying, "I hate these. There's not even a tor-"

 _"Plane has crashed into the World Trade Center,"_ was shown in the Emergency News broadcast, showing the first plane hit the North Tower.

"What?" America said with his mouth full. He was pretty surprised, but more of the 'well, there's something you don't see everyday' kind of surprise.

"Now, that was a bad pilot," George Bush said as America snorted. "That must've been some sort of accident."

"I'll say. Feel sorry for him, though. Piloting can be dangerous, if you suck at it," America said, still eating before his boss heard the phone ring and answered it.

"Hello?" America heard his boss said as he sighed over the television. He felt sorry for those, who died on that plane, though it wasn't something he could help. People make mistakes all the time, but it pained him when people had to die like that.

America looked down, sighing sadly before Ms. Daniel came in to prepare his boss to glance at how much her classroom improved on reading. He couldn't help, but morn for those that died in that plane crash. He looked at the television News one more time, then saluted those people in the plane before continuing his job.

He watched as he stayed with the Chief and staff, while his boss sat at the front of the classroom to watch them as they learn to read. He smiled at the students proudly. Second grade students having learn to read this amazingly. America never even learned to read until he was the human age of 12. This was amazing how much times have changed where his citizens could learn at age 4 or younger.

George Bush introduced the students to his chief and staff, the kids saying their hellos, before George Bush came to America, "and, this is the United Sates of America. Say hi." The students said hello as America grinned waving. While not everyone knew he was America, once they were introduced, every one of his citizens would automatically know who he is. They didn't have to be superstitious or believers of country personifications to believe. They just _knew_.

When the students sat down, the teacher showed the students the letters and words for them to read. America watched proudly with smiles. He couldn't help it. He knew he was growing as a country and soon he would be the same age as all the other G8 members physically. A grin appeared, watching the students read different words.

As the students were reading, reading though a book, he heard Andrew's phone ring. Andrew answered it.

"Hello," Andrew Cane said, nodding. "Okay, I will right away... thank you." He walked up to George Bush as America looked at him strangely. What was the emergency?

George Bush looked at him with a seemingly serious look, but kept his composer. Andrew Cane returned back as America looked at him with raised eyebrows. Andrew knelt down and whispered in his ear.

 _"The second plane hit, you're under attack,"_ Andrew said as America's eyes became wide as round soccer balls.

America looked at Bush, who, with composer, gave him the, _"don't stand just there, get your ass over there! I'll join you in a minute!"_ look as he nodded, then excused himself out the classroom. He hurried from the classroom, two members of the secret service behind him, to the empty classroom next door where a phone was at and the TV, that was still on. Sure enough, the second tower was hit and smoke arose.

"What do you need us to do?" One member asked.

"Give me a jet for my boss! We're under attack!" America ordered.

"Yes sir," the officer said. America went to the phone and called the FFA right away.

"Thank you."

"This is the Future Farmers of America. Who is this?" An FFA member asked.

"Alfred Foster Jones, aka the United States of America. We're under attack, dudes! Shut down every airport around New York City, close down bridges and tunnels, do whatever you can to keep everyone safe! We need to save as many people as we can!"

"Yes sir. We'll do that sir."

"Also, check out every airplane that's still in the air! Find as many hijacked planes as you can and find out where the fuck they're going! If the pilot doesn't reply, suspect it as a hijacked! We're talking terrorists people! Find out where the plane is heading to, then let me know where the fuck they're going!"

"Will do, sir."

"Be sure to notify my boss when he gets here. I'm in charge until then. Call, when you find out something."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"That's it. Get your asses moving now!"

"Right on it."

The officer hangs up right away before America does and he shows a serious look. He said, "this is bullshit."

America decided to watch more of the News Emergency broadcast of what was happening in New York to get as much information as he could. The longer he watched it, the more terrified and helpless he became. Here New York was under attack and there was nothing he could do about it. Sure, it wasn't as bad as when England attacked New York City during the Revolutionary War, but at least the only people that were harmed were soldiers. Innocent people, people that were visiting from other countries, women and children, thousands of people in that tower were in threat of dying or worse.

America wasn't sure how long, but soon another phone call came and he answered it, his face becoming more zombified.

"Hello?" America said, hand shaking.

"We did what you said. We suspect another plane, Flight 77 from Dulles International Airport to be hijacked. We've got evidence from passengers that are contacting their families on the ground," an officer of the FAA reported.

"Where's it heading for?"

"Washington DC, sir."

 _"Oh god..."_

"Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine. Keep me posted and get your jets over to that plane, pronto. If Flight 77 is hijacked, shut down all airports all over the states, do you hear!? I also need you to evacuate the White House and other important landmarks immediately!"

"Will do, sir."

"Thank you."

America hung up the phone, covering his face with so much weight on his shoulders. He felt helpless and distress. Everyone in the room knew he was under emotional distress and they didn't know what to say or do about this. It wasn't until George Bush came into the room that America instantly responded.

America rushed into George's arms, crying on his shoulder in distress.

 _"There's another plane hijacked! Flight 77 that took off outside of DC! They're aiming for the White House, I just know it!"_ America cried.

"Calm down, it's going be okay. You've dealt with worse than this. We'll get through this together, you understand?" George Bush started as America nodded, tears in his eyes.

 _"But this isn't just from some psycho American cult group! It's from another country, I just know it! It has to be! Russia and Israel have been dealing with terrorists groups like these guys and they can fit right in!"_

"I know and I say we will get through this. Pull yourself together. We will get through this, you understand? You got through this during the attack on Pearl Harbor and you're going to get through this right now, you understand?"

"I hate to interrupt, but what are we gonna do about your appointment here with America under attack?" one of the Secret Service officers said.

"Oh crap!" America realized, having this dawn on him that him and his boss couldn't just sit here. "Co'mon, Georgie, we need to get to the holding room, now! I ordered a jet to get here! Guys, where's the closest holding area!?"

"There is an airbase in Louisiana," the Secret Service officer said.

"But the president needs to make a spe-" A member of the staff said.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! WE'VE GOT AT LEAST ELEVEN PLANES IN THE AIR AND ONE OF THEM MIGHT BE HEADING TO THIS SCHOOL AT ANY FUCKING MOMENT! GET US TO THE AIRBASE OR SO HELP ME I WILL FIRE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

Everyone became speechless as America took his boss' wrist and headed out of the school as quietly and quickly as possible. George Bush never tried attempting to rebuke America for his language in a school for children. Even he knew this was serious and to not mess with this country when it came to his life. Nobody said a word after that and went automatic when it came to what needed to be done. They knew what they needed to do and it was because they could read what their country wanted. Call it a link from a loyal citizen to a country or whatever, but that's what was going on at this moment. America already lost two of his bosses from assassinations and didn't plan on losing another one.

America and George Bush got themselves in a limo and headed toward the location of the President's jet. The entire limo was silent as America took his moment to calm down. He looked out the window and saw a kid running on his way to the school, obviously being late. He sighed, then shied his eyes away from the window, staring at his shoes. He felt a gentle pat on the back.

"You did good, America," George Bush said as America replied with a small smile.

As soon as America and George Bush made it to the jet, one of the crew members said, "there's a call to America."

"Thanks," America replied, taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Flight 77 has crashed into the Pentagon," the FFA officer reported. "Oh the plus side, we have shut down all Airports, just like you said, and we're guiding planes to airports in the US, Canada and other airports near American planes."

"Thank you," America said, feeling the small sense of relief. "Did you evacuate the White House and other landmarks?"

"Already doing that, sir, including other high-profile landmarks across the U.S. We also suspect of Flight 93 to be hijacked. It's also on its way to Washington DC."

"Continue what you're doing and give me farther updates."

"Can do, sir."

"Thank you," America said, hearing a beep from the phone, telling him someone else is calling him on another line. "Keep me updated." He switched the line to the other caller. "Hello?"

"America, where the hell are you?" Canada asked with seriousness.

"I'm getting my boss to a nearby safe facility. My country is under attack."

"Yeah, I gathered that. I watched the News and the FFA called me about your plans having emergency landing. How are you holding up?"

"So far, I'm holding up. I've got some planes that need landing and I need you to send some planes for air traffic control. I also need you to help me schedule a NATO Meeting pronto. Tell everyone what happened, keep them updated. I'll do my job in protecting my people."

"I'll place my Emergency Security Control of Air Traffic Plan to action. I'm sure the other nations are formed to give your planes emergency landing. As for the meeting, I will see what I can do. Be careful."

"I will. Oh, and inform Mexico, Cuba and the other Middle Americas too. Tell them to secure their country as much as possible until things go back to normal. Bye."

"I will. Bye," Canada said before the brothers hung up.

America watched the rest of the News footage during flight as he watched the second tower collapse, George Bush holding and comforting him during these desperate times. The first tower collapsed no long after the second tower, then News came that Flight 99 crashed into a farm in Pennsylvania. The citizens aboard the aircraft attacked the hijackers and made the plane crash, giving their lives to defend their country. America looked at that, considering those brave people true heroes.

* * *

The NATO Meeting began, all the countries at their seats quietly. Usually, everyone was arguing with each other, but after hearing about what happened on September 11th, they knew this was serious. America stepped up, presenting papers that were signed by NATO.

"As you all know, I was attacked on September 11th. Not just by anyone, it was by a terrorist organization called Al-Quaida, led by Osama bin Laden. You can see more information from the papers I'm passing," America said, passing some papers to the fellow members of NATO. "That attack was a deliberate attack on my nation! These guys mean serious business here, countries. We can't just stand here and let them bully us around and put us in fear. That attack is an act of war and I'm standing on the grounds of the North Atlantic Treaty Article 5 for you guys to participate!

"We must stand together against these acts of terror, so that an attack like that won't happen again. I'm creating a international military campaign called War on Terror. This group's target is Al-Quaida and other militant organizations to stop any groups set to arm fellow nations. Even with Al-Quaida gone, this war on terror will not end. It will not stop until every terrorist group are stopped and defeated.

"Those, who agree with me-"

Every member of NATO raised their hand. This took America by surprise. He was ready to defend his ground with every country always disagreeing with him or thinking his methods are stupid. Now, everyone is agreeing with him, and not just Lithuania. America couldn't help, but be in deep shock about this immediate response.

"You all agree with me? No comment or... criticizing my plans... nothing?" America asked awestruck.

"I think you don't seem to understand what that attack has brought on us all. As you stated yourself, that attack on you was an attack on all of us, including myself. I was in a state of panic when I saw the News. 67 of my own were in that those towers, mind you," Britain stated fully.

"As much as it pains me, I agree with Britain. Look around this room, America, we are all _Americans_. We have been attacked by terrorists on that day. The only thing I disagree with you is your world view and blindness with thinking that you live in a utopian worldview. I believe these attacks were a wake up call and it's a pity that it always has to be attacks on your nation's soil," France said, both sympathetically, but also critically.

America looked around and saw sympathy among all the other countries, even the ones that didn't like him that much. Spain seemed in his own thoughts at the moment, including Portugal. Poland seemed to be crying on Lithuania's shoulder, the other Baltics bowing their heads in silence. The Nordics were also in silence, though not bowing their heads and Finland's eyes were wide in fear. Slovakia placed a gentle hand on Czech's, who just bowed her head in silence. The rest didn't know how to respond.

"America, I am sorry. My country has been fighting against terrorism, since 1995. My boss and I have been struggling in a war against these threats. I did not expect for this to reach to your country, America," Russia said, his voice filled with heartbreak. This shocked America, but he nodded anyways. "My boss and I will present to you a gift to show our sympathy. It should be up in a few years."

"Thank you."

"Pope John Paul II has you in his prayers," Italy said with fear in his voice that sounded like he had been crying, while Germany was trying to give him comfort. "A-And I will help you any way I can."

America smiled, nodding and appreciating everyone's contribution. He turned to Canada, who was reading over the papers given to him.

"Hey Canada, I want to thank you for your help," America said, looking at Canada, who looked up in surprise, the countries looking at him with confused eyes. "Giving my planes a place to land and providing for my people during a time of crisis and getting your military involved."

"Your welcome, America. If there is anything I can do, just ask. For now, I'm placing anti-terrorism laws in my country and sending as many of my troops to help you on your War on Terror."

"You're the best and a real hero."

Canada chuckled bashfully, replying, "and here I thought _you_ were the hero."

"A true hero is someone, who helps others in time of need. You came to my aid when I needed you most, and now, I need all the help I can get."

"Well then, you've got all of NATO at your side. Just tell us what you need us to do," Germany said as America smiled, starting the plans he had provided on the sheets and documents.


End file.
